Although coolers are extremely useful for storing food while away from electrical power sources, they are frequently unwieldy to transport over rough terrain, sand or snow. Frequently beach coolers are equipped with wheels that facilitate rolling the cooler over hard surfaces. However, these wheels no longer function when transporting the cooler over sand or even snow. The present invention addresses this issue by having an all in one cooler design without body attachments, with a ski-like molding on the bottom sides of the cooler and a boat bottom convex type under molding or shape. This body design enables the cooler to slide over sand or snow surfaces. In addition, the present invention is equipped with typical wheels which function the same as the wheels of a traditional beach cooler. As a result, the present invention can be easily transported from a hard surface to sand or snow terrain without assistance. The wheels due to their elevated setting become disengaged from the ground when in transit over the sand or snow. Traditionally, beach coolers must be carried or even worse and more common, drug from the boardwalk to the water's edge or destination because the wheels do not function in the sand. The typical cooler is also shaped in a rectangular manner along with square top 7 and bottom square edges. The user, due to the weight and square design of the cooler if alone must attempt to drag through the sand. The square bottom front creates a trench and an unnecessary opposition. The wheels typically become buried in the sand and are completely nonfunctional for transit. The present invention enables users to slide their cooler behind them from the boardwalk to their chosen spot on the beach without any struggles or added contraptions because of its design; it's an all in one cooler for the beach terrain.